


Сложно

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FC Barcelona, FIFA Ballon d'Or, Leo is oblivious (and taken), M/M, Neymar loves Leo from afar, Neymar talks about Leo, Real Madrid CF, bit of angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Все просто: Неймар грустными глазами смотрит на Месси, а Криштиану никогда не остается в стороне, если кому-то нужна помощь и поддержка.
Relationships: Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	Сложно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727070) by [LeoDios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios). 



> Практически сразу после завершения церемонии у меня появилось желание написать какой-нибудь фик, и это первое, что пришло мне в голову. Такой вот необычный пейринг. Честно говоря, мне очень нравится идея Криш/Ней.  
> Сразу предупреждаю, что Лионель в персонажах номинально — Неймар очень много говорит о нем и своих чувствах, и никакого фактического взаимодействия с Лео нет. Только Криштиану и Неймар! Я надеюсь, вам понравится.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Смазка в брюках это уже как рояль в кустах, ей богу!

Криштиану было скучно. Все-таки он чувствовал себя одиноким, хотя лично знал практически всех присутствующих на церемонии, плюс было довольно много его товарищей по команде. И дело даже не в том, что сегодня чествовали Месси — это ни для кого не стало неожиданностью. Просто еще год назад победителем был сам Роналду, а теперь…

Рассеянный взгляд португальца скользил по сияющему разноцветными огнями залу. В центре всеобщего внимания был Лионель, герой вечера, такой смущенный и робкий, хоть прямо сейчас сдавай экзамены в школу хороших манер. Его ни на секунду не оставляли одного — с ним то была жена, то родители, то один из братьев, то еще какие-то люди, жаждущие внимания обладателя пятого Золотого мяча. А в противоположном углу зала сидел Неймар — скукожившись на стуле, ссутулившись и упершись подбородком в сложенные руки, словно обиженный на весь мир ребенок. Бразильца окружала большая компания не в меру развеселившихся друзей, но он сам казался каким-то потерянным. Криш с любопытством проследил за взглядом Неймара, и тот привел его обратно к Лионелю.

Роналду стало неуютно, будто он находился на линии огня между двумя каталонскими «звездами». Он встал и поправил пиджак, нехитрым движением обращая на себя внимание всех одиноких женщин в зале, да и занятых тоже. Откуда-то сбоку появились изрядно окосевшие Марсело и Серхио со стопками чего-то, подозрительно воняющего текилой. Роналду извинился, оставив защитников развлекаться друг с другом, как бы двусмысленно это не звучало, и направился сторону Неймара, игнорируя чужие масляные взгляды.

То, как Неймар смущенно и одновременно откровенно сверлил взглядом сегодняшнего победителя, очаровало его настолько, что усидеть на месте Криштиану уже не мог. Бразилец был настолько увлечен своим занятием, что не сразу заметил Роналду, подняв голову лишь тогда, когда тот почти вплотную навис над ним.

Неймар моргнул пару раз, словно выныривая из глубокого сна.

— Развлекаешься? — светским тоном поинтересовался португалец.

— Ага! — оживился Неймар. — Здесь так здорово. Для меня честь быть одним из номинантов!

— Перестань. — Закатил глаза Криштиану. — Я же не собираюсь брать у тебя интервью.

Неймар расслабился и захихикал, и Криш с удивлением обнаружил, что у Джуниора весьма симпатичная улыбка.

— А ты? Ты тоже веселишься?

— Можно и так сказать, — честно ответил Криш.

— Я тоже вполне неплохо провожу время. — Неймар откинулся в кресле, разглядывая возвышавшегося над ним Роналду.

— Я могу угостить тебя выпивкой?

— Ты в курсе, что здесь вообще-то открытый бар? — Бразилец недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Я знаю. — фыркнул Криштиану. — Это такой тонкий намек — хочу поговорить с тобой.  
— Оу… — Даже при неярком свете было видно, что Неймар слегка покраснел. — Я… это не будет выглядеть так, будто я братаюсь с врагом?

Теперь настала очередь Криштиану от удивления пучить глаза.

— Это разве имеет какое-то значение?

Их беседу прервал взрыв смеха. Неймар отвлекся от разговора, метнув недовольный взгляд в сторону веселящихся друзей.

— Только не говори мне, что ты предпочитаешь сидеть здесь и пялиться на него, — сказал Криштиану, когда пауза затянулась, и ему надоело ждать ответа.

Неймар повернулся, демонстрируя Роналду недовольное лицо.

— Что? На кого пялиться?

— Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю, — мягко ответил он.

Неймар резко встал, ногой отталкивая стул, противно заскрежетавший по паркету. Бразилец был взволнован и донельзя смущен, причем пытался так неумело это скрыть, что Кришу уже второй раз за вечер стало не по себе.

— Прими мое предложение, — миролюбиво сказал он. — Я тоже не в своей тарелке, хочу пойти в место поспокойнее, и мне бы не помешала хорошая компания. Соглашайся.

Неймар недоверчиво покосился на Криштиану и задумался.

— Ладно, если ты так настаиваешь, — тщательно все взвесив, решил он, — куда пойдем?

Криштиану смутно помнил, что на втором этаже должен быть бар. Даже если он не будет пустым, там все равно намного тише и уединеннее, чем в переполненном зале. Роналду не стал терять драгоценное время и быстрым шагом двинулся сквозь толпу, попутно успевая кивать всем жаждущим его внимания и пожимать протянутые руки. Дойдя до двери, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Неймара перехватила группа людей с камерами. Криш невольно отступил за колонну, чтобы в тени подождать, пока бразильца отпустят журналисты.

Несколько минут спустя запыхавшийся Неймар добежал до португальца.

— Ты так и не сказал, куда мы идем? Вдруг ты собираешься убить меня? — широко улыбаясь, спросил бразилец. Криш не стал отвечать на колкость и молча толкнул тяжелые двери.

В полутемном баре было пусто, фортепианная музыка эхом отдавалась от стен и тонула в роскошном интерьере, даже более богатом, чем в бальном зале. Бармен, до этого явно скучавший без работы, моментально встал по стойке смирно, только заметив гостей.

— Добрый вечер, господа! — его голос звучал чересчур восторженно. — Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Скотч для меня и моего спутника. И позволить нам побыть наедине, — абсолютно спокойно ответил Криш, будто бы он каждый день посещал бары Цюриха вместе со своими соперниками.

Неймар маячил сзади, озираясь, как школьник в музее. Бармен достал два блестящих стакана и пузатую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью.

— Спасибо, — Криштиану аккуратно положил на стойку купюры, количество которых довольно сильно превышало требуемую сумму — едва ли не в четыре раза.

— Спасибо, сеньор! — радостно ответил бармен. Кивнув Джуниору, он молниеносно скрылся из их поля зрения. Криш взял стаканы и обернулся — Неймар, ухмыляясь, смотрел на него.

— Что?

— Вау, — сказал Джуниор, сияя, как полированный Золотой мяч. — Вау!

Криш снова не смог удержаться и тоже расплылся в улыбке. Было в этом бразильском мальчике что-то невозможно сладкое, как мороженое. Но не приторное, а какое-то нежное, такое, что хотелось ощущать этот вкус снова и снова…

Они сели за столик и церемонно чокнулись.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — спросил Неймар, отпивая скотч и чуть заметно морщась.

Криш пожал плечами, вытягивая под столом длинные ноги в дорогущих брюках.

— Честно сказать, понятия не имею. Может, ты просто единственный новый человек в тройке номинантов, с которым я могу перекинуться парой слов.

Неймар моргнул пару раз, пока его не осенило.

— Ох! — засмеялся бразилец. — Точно. Всегда только ты и Лео. И случайно попавший я.

— Не случайно, — покачал головой Роналду, — не прибедняйся.

— Вы двое — это просто что-то невероятное! — воскликнул Неймар, варварски прихлебывая благородный напиток. — Я имею в виду, что ты и Лео… Черт, ты из Мадрида, мы вроде бы враги, но я действительно восхищаюсь тобой.

— Спасибо, — осторожно сказал Криштиану. Неймар явно не шутил и ни капли не преувеличивал. Его почти детская восторженность поражала и веселила одновременно.

— Я бы хотел иметь хоть каплю вашего таланта… Я все время пытаюсь учиться у Лео, узнать какие-то его секреты…

Внезапно стало тихо. Неймар уставился на блеск льда в стакане. Выглядело так, будто мысли о Лео мгновенно его протрезвили.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— О чем? — голос Неймара стал сиплым, а сам он не поднимал глаз.

— О нем.

— О ком?

Джуниор все же поднял голову и Криш увидел в его до странности завораживающих зеленых глазах непонятный огонек, который тут же куда-то исчез. Наваждение что ли? 

Криш смотрел в эти притягивающие магнитом глаза несколько мгновений дольше, чем это было необходимо.

— Ты знаешь. Я говорю о Месси.

Неймар нервно сглотнул, как в замедленной съемке опуская стакан на стол — краска заливала его лицо. Бразилец нахмурился и попытался скрыть свою реакцию, отворачиваясь и весь как-то сжимаясь, будто уменьшаясь в размере. Но ничего не выходило. Криш снова почувствовал себя неловко — да то ж с ним сегодня такое? Его взгляд упал на губы Неймара, которые тот кусал от смущения.

Нужно было срочно найти нужные слова, пока он все окончательно не изгадил.

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной, — сказал Роналду, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал более дружелюбно.

Неймар вскинул брови.

— Да? Тогда скажи мне, это что, блядь, настолько очевидно?

— Ну ты же на пресс-конференции сказал на весь мир, что у вас с ним любовь и полное взаимопонимание.

— Но… Это была шутка, — Неймар явно сильно испугался.

— Ты уверен в этом?

Нет уж, спасибо, с него довольно!

Криш молча следил, как Неймар уходит к одному из диванов в тускло освещенном углу. Джуниор уткнулся лицом в подушку, сильно сгорбившись, у него даже мышцы на шее напряглись так, как будто он кричал или плакал навзрыд. 

Смотреть на такого бразильца без жалости было просто невозможно. Криш снова наполнил стаканы и подошел к Неймару, который закрыл лицо руками, полностью отдавшись переживаниям.

— Я сожалею, — успокаивающе произнес Роналду. Бразилец не реагировал. В конце концов, Криштиану надоело смотреть на чужие страдания, и он коснулся его руки.

— Эй…

Неймар поднял голову и устало улыбнулся.

— Тебе со мной явно скучно, — он взял стакан, но прежде чем он успел сделать глоток, Криштиану накрыл его руку своей. Джуниор вздрогнул и испуганно уставился на Роналду.

— Нет. С тобой не скучно.

Криштиану скользнул взглядом по шее Неймара — его кадык дернулся, а воздух вокруг них будто стал тяжелее. Бразилец смотрел в упор, почти что…

Криш убрал ладонь и глазами указал на стакан.

— Ты пытаешься меня споить? — лукаво произнес Неймар, но детское веселье внезапно куда-то исчезло. Вместо этого появилось что-то намного темнее, глубже, сложнее — игривость на тонкой грани флирта, и эта метаморфоза была по-настоящему восхитительной.

Криш откинулся на диван, задумчиво глядя на Неймара. Он действительно был красив.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был трезв, — слегка недовольно произнес Роналду.

Неймар отпил скотч, и Криш с каким-то садистским удовлетворением обнаружил, что он не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от его полных губ. Неймар явно заметил направленный на него стеклянный взгляд и, словно издеваясь, медленно провел языком по нижней губе.

— Почему бы и нет? Мне весело, когда я пьян.

— Я уверен, что тебе вполне весело, когда ты не пьешь.

— Ты так думаешь?

— На самом деле, я думаю, что говнюку Лионелю действительно… — договорить Роналду не успел — Неймар остановил его взмахом руки.

— Не говори так о нем. И особенно за спиной.

Неймар сделал паузу и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, на мгновение погружаясь в свои мысли. Затем он улыбнулся, но улыбка была злой, напоминающей оскал.

— Криш, говорить гадости о Лео — это не лучший способ произвести впечатление на меня.

Роналду рассмеялся и наклонился поближе, расценив фразу как прозрачный намек.

— И как же мне тогда впечатлить тебя?

— Ты мог бы сказать обо мне что-то хорошее.

Криш наклонился еще ближе, его лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от лица Неймара.

— Я думаю, что ты прекрасен, — произнес он. Дыхание Неймара сбилось, и он снова облизнул губы, теперь уже неосознанно.

— Спасибо, — прошептал бразилец.

Сексуальное напряжение между ними было теперь почти физически ощутимо, и Криш пытался заставить себя действовать медленно, чтобы удержать крышу на месте.

Он невесомо провел пальцами по лицу Неймара и взял его за подбородок. Джуниор задрожал, чувствуя, как по спине бежит холодок, перерастающий в возбуждение. Криш пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, прогоняя последние сомнения, и коснулся столь желанных губ, в любую секунду ожидая удара.

Неймар сначала ахнул, а затем немедленно отреагировал, проталкивая язык в рот Криша, проезжаясь по идеально ровным зубам. Криштиану не отставал, и поцелуй быстро превратился в настоящую войну — почувствовав, что Джуниор сдается, а победа близка, Роналду со всей силы прижал его к спинке дивана, языком изучая его невыносимо сладкий рот, как долбаную энциклопедию.

Целуя бразильца, Криш попытался зажать его руки над головой, но Неймар вывернулся и в отместку цапнул его за губу — теперь уже они оба начали терять контроль над ситуацией. Член Криштиану болезненно дернулся, сердце сильнее заколотилось в груди. Он вдруг ощутил на языке вкус чужого одеколона — что-то сладкое, смешанное с запахом скотча, совершенно опьяняющее… И теперь навсегда въевшееся в память, обещающее преследовать по ночам.

Криш через силу отстранился, чтобы перевести дух и посмотрел на Неймара абсолютно шальным взглядом. Бразилец был весь красный, взъерошенный, опухший от поцелуев рот слегка приоткрылся. Одного его взгляда хватило, чтобы окончательно свести Криша с ума. Эти кошачьи глаза, вызывающий огонь в этих глазах… Криш вновь склонился над ним, пытаясь заставить себя дышать в нормальном ритме.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдавил он, тяжело дыша. Неймар кусал губу и морщил лоб, ерзая в объятиях Роналду.

— Черт, ты такой… горячий… раскаленный просто, — пробормотал Джуниор, осторожно водя руками по его груди и животу, как будто чего-то боясь, — Отнеси меня туда… Я сам не дойду… Ладно?

Криш едва ли не замурлыкал вслух, когда Неймар прижался к нему, пока он нес его на большой диван в углу. Ноги бразильца обхватили его бедра, а руки запутались в волосах, причиняя сладкую боль… Такую сейчас необходимую.

Неймар был весь один сплошной комок нервов — он, больше не стесняясь, застонал, когда Криш куснул его за ухо и языком очертил шею — он ожидал почувствовать вкус чернил, все же бразилец был похож на книжку с картинками из-за своих тату, но нет, шея Неймара пахла им самим — от этого запаха Криш ощутимо поплыл, выключаясь из реальности. Укладывая Неймара на диван, Криш одновременно расправился с его одеждой и заинтересованно обвел пальцем сосок, прислушиваясь к реакции на это нехитрое действие — Неймар отреагировал странным хныканьем и в отчаянье двинул бедрами — член требовал внимания, а Криштиану будто издевался.

Он попытался добраться руками до шеи Роналду — не задушить (а как хотелось!), а обнять и притянуть ближе, туда, где уже все горело, но Криш пресек на корню попытки и снова прижал бразильца к дивану. В Неймаре было что-то настолько мягкое и уязвимое, что Кришу хотелось выжать из парня каждую унцию удовольствия.

Криштиану, не прекращая целовать бразильца, раздвинул его ноги — такие длинные, черт побери… Неймар вскрикнул, когда он языком прошелся по его члену, сначала вылизывая, словно мороженое (да сам Неймар и был на вкус как мороженое), потом захватывая ртом головку, вырисовывая языком на ней узоры, а пальцем надавил на вход. Джуниор снова хныкнул, уворачиваясь, но Криш взял его член глубже, заставив Неймара чуть не отключиться от перевозбуждения и схватить Роналду за волосы, насаживая его голову на член.

«Быстро учится», — подумал Криш, не прекращая своими прикосновениями высекать огонь из уже без того пылающего тела Неймара.

Нужно было встать, вернутся к брошенной одежде, найти смазку, но Криш все никак не мог оторваться от бразильца — слишком сладко, слишком много, слишком, слишком… Кое-как отлепившись от разомлевшего Джуниора, Криш подтащил к себе брюки и залез в карман.

Неймар лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, глаза поблескивали. Криш проследил глазами великолепные линии его тела и судорожно вдохнул. Он бы не смог прекратить все это даже под страхом смерти.

Криштиану толкнул его на спину снова и еще раз раздвинул его сильные ноги. Пальцем коснулся входа, Неймар тут же испуганно сжался, не пуская, но Криш был настойчив, проникая в него миллиметр за миллиметром, при этом не отводя взгляда.

Член уже ныл от желания, и ощущение тугих мышц, сжимающих палец, заставило Криштиану застонать в голос.

— Сильнее… — прошептал Неймар, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь на милость Криштиану.

Ему быстро стало мало двух пальцев — когда Криш вошел вторым, Неймар стал насаживаться сам, явно прося о большем. Португалец пристально смотрел Неймару в лицо, удивляясь его постоянно меняющемуся выражению, как он стонал от удовольствия, как он кусал губу, как пошло облизывался и бормотал что-то на португальском.

— Проси…

— Криш…

Роналду резко вогнал пальцы глубже - Неймар закричал, но Криш успел заткнуть его рот своим языком.

— Проси…

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я готов, — в полузабытьи шептал Джуниор, с трудом соображая, что вообще происходит. Кришу отчаянно хотелось зеркало, чтобы видеть, как он будет трахать этого чудесного бразильского вундеркинда. А если нет зеркала, то…

Роналду облокотился на спинку дивана и потянул Неймара на себя, позволяя ему быть сверху. Джуниор растерялся, оказавшись на чужих коленях, но Криштиану поддержал его за талию и начал медленно толкаться в его тело, которое поддавалось очень медленно. Ох, черт, как бы тут сдержаться…

Неймар дернулся, и член вошел сразу наполовину — Джуниор тут же зашипел и уткнулся Кришу в шею. Роналду дал ему привыкнуть всего пару секунд, а потом все также медленно вошел до конца. Ощущения опьяняли сильнее любого скотча.

Неймар обнял Криша за шею, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное.

— Черт, ты во мне… — единственное, что смог разобрать Криштиану. Голова кружилась, руки стали ватными.

— В тебе так хорошо… Ох, черт! — Криш схватил его за талию и толкнулся вверх. Неймар откинул голову назад и протяжно застонал.

Они быстро нашли нужный обоим ритм — словно всю жизнь только этим и занимались. Неймар держал Криша за шею и стонал, не переставая. Криш вбивался в его тело, ловя движения Джуниора, прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил, будто хотел стать с ним единым целым…

Неймар пытался двигаться сам, но его движения почти сразу же стали хаотичными — Криш ощутил, как его член со всех сторон сжимают мышцы, и тут же железной хваткой остановил Неймара.

— Тш-ш-ш… Тебя надолго не хватит, да и я вот-вот… — Неймар снова двинулся вверх-вниз и Криш запрокинул голову, давя в зародыше стон удовольствия. Черт с ним, все равно уже…

Теперь их движения были отчаянными и беспорядочными, словно они продолжали бой, но никто не выиграет, и они оба это знали. Криш прижал к себе Неймара, хныкающего от удовольствия, гнал его все ближе и ближе к краю. Но вдруг он сам задрожал всем телом, попытался задержать дыхание, но не успел — одновременно со своим оглушительным оргазмом он почувствовал, как Неймар выплескивается куда-то между их телами.

— Черт, черт, черт! — Неймар выдохнул и растекся по Криштиану. Криш усмехнулся про себя, откинувшись на спинку дивана и глубоко дыша. Кажется, он потерпел поражение по всем фронтам. Он обнял Неймара, а тот прижался к нему, словно ища защиты.

— Я… — прохрипел Джуниор, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальный голос. — Я думаю… Что я умер. И возродился снова. Дважды.

Криш улыбнулся, слушая бормотание абсолютно вымотанного бразильца.

— Давай мы встанем и оденемся, — предложил он, поглаживая его спину. Неймар нехотя сполз с коленей Криштиану и сгреб одежду, кучей сваленную на полу. Криш смотрел на обнаженного бразильца, сосредоточенно пытающегося разобраться, где чьи носки.

— На что ты смотришь? — застенчиво спросил Неймар, заметив взгляд Криштиану.

— На тебя. Ты великолепен.

Неймар покраснел и португалец почувствовал, как его сердце опять забилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Криштиану, после того как они оба вернулись в первоначальное приличное состояние — двое солидных мужчин в костюмах от кутюр. Неймар устроился у него на коленях, и Криш снова обнял его, чувствуя невозможное для этой ситуации умиротворение. В течение долгого времени они оба молчали, наслаждаясь тишиной и общим дыханием.

— Давай закончим с выпивкой, — предложил Роналду, ища способы, чтобы подольше побыть вместе. Он взял свой стакан со стола, жестом приглашая Неймара присоединиться. Оба решительно не знали, что сказать, только по-идиотски улыбались, глядя друг на друга. Неймар казался еще более уязвимым, чем раньше. Криш хотел сказать, что это была не просто ночь на один раз, а что-то намного большее… Но не смог. Он просто потянулся и взял парня за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими.

— Ты хотел бы, чтоб на моем месте был он? — задал Криштиану мучивший его вопрос, наверное, не самый лучший сейчас, но не спросить он не мог.

Неймар сник, и Криш выругался про себя.

— Не задавай мне сложных вопросов…

Криштиану кивнул и отхлебнул скотч, обжегший горло будто дешевый коньяк.

— …о если коротко, то нет, — продолжил Неймар.

— Я рад слышать это. Правда.

Роналду сжал его пальцы, не желая отпускать… Вообще никогда. Неймар коснулся его руки в последний раз и залпом допил скотч, который всегда теперь будет связан с этим сумасшедшим вечером.

— Не пора ли нам присоединиться к остальному миру?


End file.
